Am I Wrong, To Love You?
by eunjungx
Summary: Am I wrong to love you? "Aku ini namja kuat!" "Wooooow, muda sekali " "Ugh, kau membuatku cemburu saja!" "Aku sangat menyayangi kalian." "Menakjubkan." "Apa ini! Kenapa rasanya... sakit?" KrisBaek and ChanBaek YAOI/BL Dont like dont read Review juseyo


Chapter 1

_Am I Wrong, To Love You?_

* * *

A story by eunjungx

Don't bash, don't flame, let's respect to each other ^^

Enjoy the story.

Don't forget to rate and review ^^

* * *

Suara ribut dari salah satu kelas di SM High School, pasalnya tidak ada guru yang datang mengajar saat ini, karena guru Fisika mereka baru saja mengundurkan diri, alasannya ia akan melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri. Siswa-siswi sekolah itu sebenarnya merasa sangat senang karena guru _killer_ yang ditakuti seantero sekolah itu mengundurkan diri dan berhenti mengajar mereka, tapi mereka juga cukup merasa kehilangan karena Mr. Heechul adalah guru yang gaul dan dekat dengan muridnya-sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya saat mengajar- oke kita berhenti sampai disini membicarakan kepindahan Mr. Heechul.

Suara ribut itu datang dari kelas 12-4, sudah 2 minggu sejak kepindahan Mr. Heechul dan sekolah masih belum mendapatkan penggantinya. Hanya tugas-tugas tidak jelas yang diberikan guru piket, dasar namanya pelajar, siapa peduli? Hanya beberapa anak yang serius sekolahlah yang mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu. Seperti apa yang dilakukan namja pendek dengan rambut _dark brownnya_.

"Baekhyun! Nanti aku menyontek ya!" ujar seorang namja tinggi dengan senyumnya yang idiot.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak mencoba mengerjakannya terlebih dahulu?! Maunya menyontek saja." Ketus namja pendek yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu.

Biar kuperkenalkan. Baekhyun adalah orang yang terlampau manis dan cantik untuk ukuran namja dengan perkataannya yang frontal dan sifatnya yang cuek. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya tak luput dari perhatian sahabatnya, merasa bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang harus dilindungi karena terkesan rapuh. Tapi jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti seorang putri oleh sahabatnya _asal kalian tahu, aku ini namja kuat!_ kalimat iu yang sering dilontarkan Baekhyun bila sahabatnya mulai memperlakukan dirinya layaknya _princess_, meskipun Baekhyun memang terkadang bertingkah feminim tanpa ia sadari. Baekhyun juga murid yang pandai di sekolahnya, ia selalu mendapatkan peringkat di sekolahnya, ingat peringkat sekolah lho bukan hanya peringkat kelas.

Baekhyun memiliki 2 sahabat yang sering ia sebut orang-orang idiot dan dengan idiotnya ia sendiri masuk di dalam dunia orang idiot itu dan merasa sangat nyaman berada disana. Sahabatnya itu adalah Park Chanyeol, orang super kaya yang Baekhyun anggap paling idiot. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol itu tipikal orang yang tidak bisa diam barang sedetikpun, ia selalu bereaksi super heboh atas apa yang dilihatnya. Membuat sahabatnya yg lain merasa perlu membawa Chanyeol ke RSJ, serius! Dan yang satunya adalah Xi Luhan. Namja mungil yang juga cantiknya tidak kalah dengan Baekhyun, tapi Luhan lebih manly. Ia sebenarnya orang Cina-terlihat sekali di namanya- yang mendapatkan beasiswa pertukaran pelajar yang berarti bahwa Luhan juga anak yang pintar. Tapi karena kemampuan bahasa Koreanya yang terbatas, ia seringkali mendapat nilai yang tidak memuaskan-menurutnya- karena tidak mengerti maksud dari soalnya. Begitulah nasibmu ketika berada di negeri orang.

"Aku malas... hahahaha" balas Chanyeol disusul dengan tawanya yang idiot. Entah apa yang dia tertawakan, hanya Chanyeol yang mengerti.

_Pletak! _Jitakan manis sukses mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. Ia meringis dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, tapi tidak bagi sahabatnya.

"Cih! Hentikan itu Chanyeol! Kau sama sekali tidak imut." Sambar Luhan sambil memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Arasso~~" terdengar suara Chanyeol yang mendayung manja yang disusul dengan jitakan Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, kemudian tertawa setelahnya, dan kita tidak tahu untuk apa Chanyeol bereaksi seperti itu.

Keadaan kelas masih heboh dan ribut. Beberapa siswa yang tadinya tampak sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikanpun sudah ikut bersenda gurau dengan temannya yang lain karena tugasnya telah selesai dikerjakan. Kecuali Chanyeol yang sibuk menyalin catatan milik Luhan, berhubung Baekhyun sedang galak dan tidak mau meminjamkan bukunya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan Mr. Minho-wali kelas mereka- masuk. Semua murid berlarian kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Mr. Minho.

"Selamat pagi, Mr!" balas murid-murid dengan sopan.

"Setelah 2 minggu yang lalu kita kehilangan satu-satunya guru Fisika di sekolah ini, sekarang kalian akan bertemu dengan penggantinya. Tuan Kris Wu silakan masuk!" kemudian masuklah seseorang berambut blonde dengan tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi dan tegap, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia orang Korea, wajahnya sangat western. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan tatapan matanya yang setajam naga itu. Seluruh murid kelas 12-4 terdiam membeku, mengagumi sosok yang baru saja mereka ketahui sebagai guru Fisika baru mereka. Mereka terpesona, tidak hanya yeohaksaeng, tapi para namhaksaeng pun ikut terpesona. Oh baiklah, siapa yang mampu menolak pesona dari seorang Kris Wu? Termasuk Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Kris Wu, kalian bisa memanggilku Mr. Kris. Aku guru Fisika kalian sekarang dan menggantikan Mr. Heechul. Mohon bantuannya." Mr. Kris membungkuk sopan.

"Nah, sekarang saya tinggalkan anda disini. Semoga tuan Kris bisa merasa nyaman berada di SM High School. Saya pamit." Ucap Mr. Minho.

"Saya mengerti, terimakasih Minho-ssi."

Setelah kepergian Mr. Minho, Kris memutuskan untuk tidak langsung masuk ke materi pelajaran yang dibalas dengan sorak sorai seluruh siswa kelas 12-4.

"Yeaaay!"

"Hooray!"

"Yehet!"

"Ohorat! Aku padamu Mr. Tampan!" dan serentetan ungkapan bahagia lain yang dibalas tawa renyah Kris. Kris memutuskan untuk melakukan perkenalan saja, tak kenal maka tak sayang. Pepatah berkata begitu bukan?

"Baiklah akan aku mulai. Namaku Kris Wu, usiaku 24 tahun-"

"Wooooow, muda sekali~~" ucapan kris terpotong oleh perkataan Luhan. Semua siswa memandang Luhan dengan tatapan _AKU SETUJU!_

"Tampan juga, dan dia masih sangat muda. Menarik." Gumam Baekhyun sangat pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Kris tertawa renyah, "Ya begitulah, karena aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahku dan langsung bekerja disini." Disusul oleh suara _oh..._ yang panjang dari murid-murid barunya.

"Aku tidak suka berbicara terlalu formal layaknya guru-guru yang lain. Kalian bisa berbicara dengan santai padaku asalkan masih dalam batas kesopanan, aku akan senang jika kalian memanggilku hyung atau oppa jika kita tidak sedang di sekolah. Aku juga sebenarnya berdarah campuran Cina-Kanada, aku lahir di Cina, tapi aku besar di Kanada..."

"Pantas saja mukanya tidak seperti orang asia biasanya, sepertinya aku akan lebih bersemangat belajar Fisika, gurunya saja tampan begini." Gumam Baekhyun lagi, ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris guru barunya, ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Pelajaran Fisika telah selesai. Sementara guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya belum datang, kelas itu kembali gaduh.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Luhan sambil bergidik ngeri, takut-takut Baekhyun sudah tertular virus Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Apa? Em, tidak kok, aku hanya sedang membayangkan Taeyeon noona saat fans meeting kemarin." Bohong Baekhyun sambil memasang muka bodohnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang-tepat dimana Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk- "Kau bilang apa? Taeyeon noona? Lagi?! Ugh, kau membuatku cemburu saja!" Chanyeol sewot.

"Cemburu? Memang kau ini siapaku, eoh?" ketus Baekhyun.

"Kau itu... istri masa depanku dan ibu dari anak-"

"What the heck Park idiot Chanyeol?! Mana ada laki-laki hamil?! Dan siapa pula yang akan menjadi istrimu?!" potong Baekhyun yang merasa tak terima.

"Byun Baekhyun..." jawab Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Chanyeol senang sekali menggoda Baekhyun, ia merasa Baekhyun sangat lucu jika sedang marah, menakutkan? Oh tidak sama sekali bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Please berhentilah menggoda Baekhyun dengan kegombalanmu itu, bodoh!" sergah Luhan.

"Biarkan saja.." Chanyeol berucap bangga.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Baekhyun tak peduli. Luhan? Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, bulan sabit sudah menggantung, ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Baekhyun memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. Ia suka bulan sabit, ia suka bintang, ia suka malam hari yang cerah. Hari ini terasa melelahkan bagi Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak? Ia dan sahabat idiotnya-Chanyeol dan Luhan- baru saja sampai di rumah setelah seharian bermain di game center. Chanyeol mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu bermain _Dance Dance Revolution_ atau entahlah apa namanya, yang Baekhyun ingat ia harus menginjak-injak lantai panah dibawahnya mengikuti lagu. Itu melelahkan, tapi sangat menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi yang kalah harus mentraktir bubble tea. Dan kau tahu? Baekhyun kalah! _For god sake! Aku tidak suka olahraga! _tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah saat Chanyeol mengajak ia dan Luhan ke game center. Tapi tak apa, toh waktu mereka untuk bersama-sama tidak lama lagi. Mereka akan segera lulus sekolah dan berkuliah. Ah membayangkan hari dimana mereka lulus, mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanas, setitik kristal bening mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Satu lagi tentang Baekhyun, ia mudah menangis.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian." Gumamnya lirih. Ia pun memilih untuk membayangkan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan. Entah ada angin apa yang mengantarkan otak Baekhyun untuk membayangkan wajah guru baru mereka. Wajah tampannya, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, sorot matanya yang tajam menusuk, dan suara beratnya yang sexy dan pesonanya yang-

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "What?! Apa yang kau pikirkan ByunBaek?! Aku rasa kau sudah gila, ya, kau gila!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia menarik selimut dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Siapa sangka ternyata ia juga harus bertemu dengan guru barunya itu dalam mimpi. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

"Luhaaaann!" suara nyaring-maaf sebenarnya cempreng(?)- Baekhyun mengusik telinga Luhan, demi Tuhan pagi-pagi begini ia sudah diberi sarapan teriakan Baekhyun yang seakan membelah langit. Luhan mengernyit dan membalikkan badan ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah berlari kepadanya.

"Pagi, ByunBaek!" sapanya.

"Pagi juga, DeerLu." Dan kedua namja manis itu berpelukan singkat-kegiatan yang selalu mereka lakukan jika baru bertemu- dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka.

"Good morning, Baby Baek dan DeerLu!" sapa Chanyeol yang kemudian memeluk sayang kedua sahabatnya.

"Good morning!" balas keduanya.

"Dan errr Chanyeol, berhenti memanggilku Baby. Itu tidak manly tahu!" rengek Baekhyun lucu. Kau lihat kan? Baekhyun seringkali bertingkah feminim, tanpa ia sadari.

"Biar saja." Jawab Chanyeol cuek. Luhan hanya tertawa geli melihat Baekhyun yang merungut lucu.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa Mr. Kris. Semua siswa melongo, tetapi sedetik kemudian langsung sibuk kembali ke bangkunya. Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai memang sudah berbunyi, tapi siapa sangka guru baru ini akan datang sangat cepat. _Disiplin sekali. _batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat menyukai orang yang disiplin. Apa itu berarti Baekhyun menyukai seorang Kris Wu? Entahlah...

Semua siswa mengikuti pelajaran dengan patuh, diluar dugaan, cara mengajar Kris sangat menyenangkan. Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Fisika adalah pelajaran yang membosankan, susah dan kebanyakan murid tidak menyukainya. Cara mengajarnya memang tidak berbeda dengan guru lain, tapi ia mampu membangun suasana kelas yang nyaman dan santai.

"Sampai disini ada yang mau bertanya?" ucap Kris setelah selesai menjelaskan.

Luhan mengangkat tangan. Baekhyun menoleh ke teman sebangkunya. _Tumben sekali._ batinnya.

"Ya, silakan, Luhan." Setelah perkenalan kelas minggu kemarin, Kris langsung hafal dengan siswa-siswinya. _Menakjubkan. _pikir Baekhyun, ia sepertinya punya hobi baru, mengomentari apa pun yang ia temukan tentang Mr. Kris.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lagi soal nomor 2, Mr? Aku belum paham." Jelas Luhan.

Kris tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan lagi.

"Tumben sekali dia tidak mengerti." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Selesai menjelaskan ulang, Kris Wu bertanya pada Luhan, "Sudah paham, Luhan? Ada lagi yang belum dimengerti anak-anak?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangkat tangan, "Saya, Mr. Saya juga belum mengerti soal nomor 5."

"What the heck is going on here?! Ada apa denganmu, Lu? Tumben sekali." bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Me? Nothing.. hanya belum paham, Baek." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut, khas Luhan. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Ada lagi, Luhan?" tanya Kris.

"Umm... itu..."

Ucapan Luhan terpotong Chanyeol, "Bilang saja kau suka pada Mr. Kris, iya kan, Lu? Jadi kau bertanya terus. Hahaha..." Chanyeol menggodanya, semua teman sekelasnya ribut, heboh menyorakinya.

_DEG!_

"Yehet! Luhan!"

"Aigooo Luhan, ternyata kau suka pada Mr. Kris!"

"Wow Wow Wow!" *ini teriak apa nyanyi lagu SHINee? Oke lupakan* dan sorakan lainnya.

Luhan blushing parah, sebenarnya ia tidak ada maksud, ia memang tidak mengerti. Ia tidak berbohong, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi begitu lemot hari ini. Tapi teman-temannya malah beranggapan lain. _Park idiot Chanyeol! Awas kau! _Luhan langsung men-deathglare Chanyeol yang hanya nyengir kuda ditatap begitu oleh Luhan. Kris? Ia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah siswa-siswinya.

_DEG!_

Baekhyun tidak seperti yang lainnya, ia diam membeku. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya. Jantungnya, berdegup dengan tidak normalnya.

"Apa ini?! Kenapa rasanya... sakit?" ucap Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya karena suasana kelas sedang sangat ribut. Kecuali Chanyeol, alisnya bertaut, kemudian ia tersenyum kecut.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Halo readers^^

Aku eunjungx, author baru disini. Ini FF pertama yang aku publish. Sebenernya di laptop FF tuh numpuk *gaya banget* tapi gak pernah berani ngepublish. Kenapa? Soalnya aku takut, sumpah deh! Cius cius! *authornya lebay* tapi gak tau takut apa.

Mungkin takut gak banyak yang suka sama ceritanya, atau takut ada yang ngebash. Mungkin._.

Tau gak sih? Ini FF idenya muncul dari kisah nyata author lho, tapi gak semuanya bener sih, sebagian iya dan kebanyakan engga(?). Okelah daripada pusing...

Gimana FFnya? Seru gak? Apa kurang gimana gitu? Di chapter ini masih lebih ke pengenalan tokoh, belum ada konflik yang berarti. Tapi nanti bakal muncul konfliknya, semoga suka ya~

Ditunggu reviewnya ya readerdeul *ketjup mandja*. Aku bakal nerima kritik dan saran kalian kok, asalkan bahasanya sopan dan gak ngebash, semua orang perlu kritik kan biar jadi lebih baik? ^^

Diusahain author bakan update cepet, soalnya lagi ada inspirasi nih haha authornya banyak cuap-cuap XD ini last deeeh~~~

Review juseyo ^_^


End file.
